Devil's Favor
by Slrmn82
Summary: Is Sam the Devil's son? This question is the least of Sam's worries as he faces betrayal from all sides. Just who can he trust? Devil/Sam
1. Chapter 1

Devil's Favor 1/?

Rating: M for violence and sexual situations. M/M slash of The Devil/Sam persuasion with a side of Andi/Sam in the beginning.

After seeing last weeks episode I just had to take advantage of the plot. Hee. I got the idea of the demon trap from 'Supernatural.' All credit goes to the producers of said show. I don't own Reaper of it's characters. No infringement intended. This is my first fic with this fandom so be gentle. Any characterization suggestions are welcome. Cheers.

Demonic Tendencies

Sam was lying fully atop Andi on the couch kissing when the phone in his bedroom rang. He ignored it at first, but when the phone just kept ringing it became too much of an annoyance.

"I'll be right back." Sam promised with a quick peck on her forehead as he rushed to answer the phone. "I swear if it's Sock I'm going to kill him. Hello?"

"Sam, it's Tony."

"Hey man. This isn't a good time. Andi's over." Sam told him glancing at Andi as she streched out in the living room.

"Sorry, but this is important. Can you come over? It's about the contract."

"I..." Sam knew that Andi wanted his reaper days over with as much as he did so he figured she'd be cool with it. "Yeah. I'll be right there."

"Great. I'll make some pigs in a blanket. Hey Sam, make sure you come alone. My friend doesn't exactly like humans. He tends to eat them."

"Um...ewww."

"Yeah, so you should probably leave Andi at home."

"I'll do that Tony, but are you sure he won't try to eat me?"

"Oh I'm sure." Tony assured him. Sam was positive that there was some kind of joke that had just flew right over his head but shrugged it off. It must be some demon thing.

"Okay. I'll be there in a bit."

Now to just convince Andi.

That had not been a fun conversation at all. So much for the promising start of his night. As Sam got out of the car and walked up to Tony's front door he was a bit hesitant to actually knock. Knocking meant going inside, which meant looking over his contract for loopholes.

Now this would be a good thing. Practically dying every other day was not fun, but Sam couldn't help but be a bit apprehensive. His life had sucked monkey balls before he became a reaper. He was bumming off his parents, still living at home, working at a crappy job and hopelessly crushing after the same girl since high school. The only good thing was Sock and Benjy were around to stir things up every now and again.

Since he started reapering, er reaping, hunting demons for the devil; Sam had moved into his own apartment with his friends and finally gotten Andi to go out with him. Even the bounty hunting, although dangerous, gave him his first taste of accomplishment that he'd ever had. He was doing something important.

He, Sam Oliver, was keeping people safe from escaped souls from hell. It even sounded insane in his own head. Then there was the Devil who was a complete doush. He threatened to kill Sam a few times every couple of weeks. Hadn't followed through though, hadn't even really hurt him now that Sam thought about it. Every so often Sam found himself softening to the man who owned his soul. It never lasted long, but their relationship was a large part of Sam's newfound life.

"Sam what are you doing out here?"

"Oh, hey man sorry about that man. Just lost in thought."

"That's okay. Lets go into the backyard. I set up some treats to nibble on in back."

"Where's umm..."

"Jasper had to run an errand. Works out because I wanted to talk to you first Sam." Tony told him as he lead Sam into the backyard with an arm on his shoulder.

"Sounds serious."

"Oh it is." Tony agreed as he pushed Sam into a lounge chair. "We came upon some information about your contract. It's partly conjecture on our parts, but I think we're right."

"Don't keep me in suspense."

"You're the Devil's son."

Sam stared at the demon in shock for a long moment before laughing uproariously.

"You had me going, Tony. Really funny. Now really what did you find out?"

When Tony didn't respond further Sam actually looked the other man in the eye. The rage he saw there made Sam lean back in his chair to put some distance between them.

"You're serious." Had the situation been less severe he would have laughed at himself when his voice cracked in nervousness. "Are you sure?"

"Not completely." Tony answered him as he grasped Sam's wrist in his own larger grip. "But I can find out easily enough."

"What do you- OWW!!" Sam screamed in pain as Tony casually broke his pinky finger on his right hand. "What the hell are you doing? You Ass. LET ME GO."

"Don't you worry Sam. I promise that I won't do anything irreparable if I can help it. It's not you I want to hurt after all."

"Have you lost your freakin' mind Tony. I'm your friend man."

"With you in my circle the Devil won't be able to hear you, but he can feel you well enough. The way I figure it, if you're hurt enough, ol' Lucifer will show up, even without knowing what's going on. Nothing personal Sam, but he killed Steve. Now I'm going to kill him. I am truly sorry you got stuck into the middle of this." Tony explained in an empty voice as he wrenched Sam's wrist away from his body. "Let's hope Lucifer shows up soon hmmm. Human bodies are just so fragile."


	2. The Devil's Trap

Devil's Favor 2/?

Rating: M for violence and sexual situations. M/M slash of The Devil/Sam persuasion with a side of Andi/Sam in the beginning.

I got the idea of the demon trap from 'Supernatural.' All credit goes to the producers of said show. I don't own Reaper of it's characters. No infringement intended. This is my first fic with this fandom so be gentle. Any characterization suggestions are welcome.

The ending of this chapter just wouldn't work as I wanted it to, so I may rewrite it at some point. Sigh.

The Devil's Trap

"I understand you're upset." Sam screeched through the pain as his arm was nearly wrenched from its socket. "But-"

"You understand nothing." Tony snarled as he threw Sam against the back wall of the porch as if he weighed no more than a sack of potatoes. "Stephen was my everything for thousands of years. He was with me in Heaven, followed me after the fall even though it condemned his soul to Hell, and stayed with me every minute thereafter."

"Well it was your idea to overthrow and kill the devil. What did you think he'd do in response? He is the devil after all."

"Yet you still went along with it Sam."

"Ah yeah. Course I did. I'm pretty much screwed as it is. Lucifer owns my soul, Tony. I reap for him until one of you demons kill me than I am stuck in hell for the devil's amusement for all eternity. My only option was to void the deal somehow. If the devil wasn't around presto voided deal." Sam explained slowly as if to a two year old. "Not like I made the deal in the first place. But even I realized it wasn't a good idea to piss off the devil."

"Yet you were an essential part of the rebellion too. Yet you managed to escape unscathed. In fact the devil actually protected you as the building fell around us all."

"Which I still don't get. Maybe I'm still useful to him on Earth. Either way he still owns me once I die so who knows what-"

"I told you already. He's your father that's the reason he's protecting you."

"He's not my father!"

"We shall see."

Tony kicked Sam's feet out from under him before he could respond. His back hit the porch hard knocking the air from his abused body. Sam tried to curl into a ball to protect himself from the continuing assault as much as he could. He was sure that he felt bones breaking as Tony continued to kick him in the ribs.

"Tony do you really think that the Devil actually cares about me enough to help even if he is my father? He has no compunction about sending me to fight demons every other day remember. You've lost it man."

"Do you think he takes just anybody out for dinner or ice cream? I think you vastly underestimate your relationship. He doesn't visit any of the other reapers personally except to threaten them with death. What about Gladys huh? He let her out of Hell after she betrayed him just because you asked him to. Lucifer doesn't show mercy to anyone Sam. So he'll come, I promise you. Let's just hope for your sake he comes soon." Tony told him as he knelt in front of Sam's prone body. He ran a hand through Sam's blood encrusted hair almost gently before grabbing him by the scruff of the neck.

"Maybe if you all weren't such backstabbing asses." Sam snarled trying to hide his fear, but only succeeded in looking like an angry puppy. "Then Lucifer would want to hang out with you."

"I don't want to 'hang' with Lucifer. I want to kill him!" Tony tightened his hold so that his hand was wrapped around Sam's throat so when he stood up Sam's feet were hanging a few inches off the ground.

"There's your problem then." Sam wheezed as he tried to pull Tony's hand away from his windpipe. "I'm probably the only one he knows that doesn't want him dead."

"That's touching Sammy. Really."

Tony whipped around in surprise pulling Sam with him. It took only a moment for the Devil to categorize all of Sam's injuries. The reaper was hanging loosely in Tony's larger grip, wheezing loudly, bleeding profusely from his forehead and his right arm was held at a awkward angle from his body. The devil felt a bit of relief when he noticed that Sam was glaring at him and whispered that he was 'still a douche.'

"Let him go Antonius. Now!"

"And you thought he didn't care." Tony murmured to Sam before he carelessly threw him across the backyard into a metal lounge table. He rolled painfully into the umbrella that was attached to the middle of the table. The unexpected force toppled the table onto its side with Sam trapped under the tabletop.

"Ugh... Stop throwing me around!"

Sam looked up through one eye, the other was bruised and wouldn't open properly, and saw the devil still standing in the same spot as when he first arrived. Lucifer looked absolutely livid. In fact Sam had never seen that particular look aimed at him before, which was a huge relief because Sam didn't think his bowels could have stood it. Even when Lucifer threatened his life he still wore that creepy car salesman-like smirk. Lucifer took a menacing step towards Tony but was pushed back by an invisible force. As Sam watched Lucifer looked up and froze. Whatever he saw must have scared him though, because for just a moment the smirk dropped off Lucifer's face.

"What the hell?" Sam asked softly in confusion.

"Do you really think this can contain ME?" Lucifer asked quietly, yet in a voice that echoed with unearthly power. Just hearing it gave Sam a headache

"Let's find out shall we."

Tony changed into his winged demon form with a dark smirk in Lucifer's direction. His huge leathery wings lifted his body a few inches off the ground so that he looked like he was floating. For the first time since Sam had seen Tony's true form he actually looked menacing. Tony pulled his hand back and summoned a ball of what looked like black flames. As he threw it at Lucifer Sam wasn't overly concerned. He had after all seen the devil utterly annihilate a building full of demons with just a wave of his hand, not even two months ago.

"Oh... my... god." Sam blinked at the scene before him in disbelief. Lucifer was curled up on the floor at Tony's feet not moving. When the fireball hit the devil it propelled him back into what looked like an invisible wall where he was held as wave after wave of brimstone attacked his body. Only after the fire stopped was the devil able to move and only then collapse to the ground in agony. Or at least what Sam assumed was agony, as the devil never uttered a word. Sam forced himself to his feet and stumbled toward the macabre scene "How did you..."

"A Devil's Trap."

Sam must have looked as confused as he felt because Tony waved a clawed hand toward the ceiling. Sam looked up and saw this weird pentagon design painted on the ceiling above where the devil collapsed.

"It's a snare for lower level demons to bind their powers while they're trapped within the pentagon. It seems it works on Lucifer as well. For all intents and purposes right now Lucifer is human and can die like a human."

Sam was in shock, but as he looked down at the devil he believed that Tony was telling the truth. The devil's usually immaculate suit was singed in spots, his hair was a mess and his body was trembling slightly in pain. For whatever reason Sam thought that Tony would fight the devil on a level playing field, demon powers vs. demon powers, but now it seemed like Tony was just going to burn Lucifer alive when he had no way to defend himself. This shouldn't have surprised him considering Tony had just beat him up when they were supposedly friends, but for some reason this horrified Sam.

Tony raised both hands this time and the fire was double the size of the first attack. Without thinking Sam jumped in front of the wave of back flames just before they could touch Lucifer. All he knew was pain and heat. It felt like his body was being burned from the inside out. Just before the darkness stole him Sam thought he heard a voice telling him that what he was stupid. No kidding. Only Sam Oliver would do something so insane. Not like Lucifer would appreciate it. Sock and Ben would laugh themselves sick, but it wouldn't surprise them in the least. Andi was going to kill him though. He was so dead.


	3. Sam, I Am Your Father

Devil's Favor 3/?

Rating: M for violence and sexual situations. M/M slash of The Devil/Sam persuasion with a side of Andi/Sam in the beginning.

I got the idea of the demon trap from 'Supernatural.' All credit goes to the producers of said show. I don't own Reaper of it's characters. No infringement intended. This is my first fic with this fandom so be gentle. Any characterization suggestions are welcome.

Sam, I am Your Father

Sam was roused from unconsciousness by a sharp pain in his left cheek. He did his best to ignore it considering his whole body was one big bruise and he wasn't looking forward to seeing Hell for the first time. When the pain happened again, this time sharper, Sam furrowed his brow and squinted his eyes open the slightest bit.

"Come on Sammy no sleeping the day away."

When the first thing he saw was Lucifer's face Sam took this for a very bad sign, especially since he had regained his smirking visage. So imagine Sam's surprise when he opened his eyes fully to still be on Tony's porch. Time had definitely passed because the sun was just beginning to rise, but other than that Sam was still in the same sprawled position as before.

"Why aren't I dead?"

"How do you know you're not?" Lucifer asked calmly ignoring the slight glare that Sam aimed at him.

"Am I?" Sam asked. He didn't feel dead, but then again never having been dead would he know the difference.

"You're just no fun in this condition Sammy." The Devil remarked with a sigh. "No you are not dead."

"Oh."

"No need to sound disappointed."

Sam ignored that as he did most of the Devil's comments. Sam slowly pushed his body up using the arm that wasn't hurt until he was sitting up. It wasn't a comfortable position as it put pressure on his ribs, but Sam refused to talk to Lucifer as the demon towered over him. Sam had no false impression that it really mattered considering Lucifer could crush him like a bug, but it sure made him feel on somewhat more even footing.

"What happened? Where's Tony?"

"Banished back to Hell. While you were distracting him with your suicidal dive into the brimstone I was able to break the snare. Way to take one for the home team Sammy." Lucifer pretended to wipe off a tear. "I just knew you loved me."

"Bite me." Sam snarled in aggravation. He didn't actually expect a thank you, but at least an acknowledgment from the bastard would have been nice. "So how am I still alive?"

"Simple. Once I got my powers back I was able to heal the brimstone damage. I couldn't do anything about the various breaks and sprains since they weren't supernatural in cause. You will have to go to the hospital to take care of the two cracked ribs and broken finger though."

"Thanks man. I really-"

"Don't get all teary-eyed. You just still have work to do here on Earth."

"You really are a jerk you know that?"

"So I've been told."

"I assume that Tony told the other demons his theory about me, right?"

"Most likely. Yes."

"Does that mean that more demons will attack me because of you?" Sam asked sharply.

"Look at it this way, it will save you time having to find them yourselves. You are always bitching about Andi. Now you can spend more time with her."

"Yeah. In between threats on my life."

"Well you can't have everything."

"So are you my father or not?" Sam asked quietly. He'd been psyching himself up to ask through this whole conversation, but still wasn't sure if he really wanted to know the answer.

"What do you think Sammy?" Lucifer asked. Sam tried to get a clue by his facial expression, but for once the devil was inscrutable.

"I... don't know. But why else would my dad tear pages out of my contract?"

"Why don't you ask him that question."

"Even if he answers me, I don't know if he'll tell me the truth. He was hiding something huge from me my whole life after all."

"Just give him the puppy dog eyes and he'll cave in seconds." Lucifer answered with a wistful smile.

"Come on man. I'm being serious!"

"So am I."

"Look my dad already sold my freakin soul to you, and he's hiding who knows what. So please just tell me if you're my father or not."

"And you'd actually trust me to tell you the truth?" Lucifer asked incredulously. "You do know I'm called the Prince of Lies for a reason, right?"

"Please." Sam begged softly.

"Again with the please."

"Don't be a douche."

"Now is that any way to talk to your father." The devil chastised Sam gleefully.

"So you are really..." Sam trailed off helplessly trying to ignore the growing knot in his stomach.

"...You should have seen your face." Lucifer smirked maliciously as Sam began glaring furiously at him again.

Sam stayed silent although he was feeling weak with relief. At least his dad hadn't lied about something so fundamental to Sam's life. Did that mean, since there was no familial relation, that the Devil was more or less genuine in his overtures of semi-friendship?

"Don't look so relieved, Sammy. You could do much worse than having me as your father. I at least always protect what's mine."


	4. A Bad Day Just Keeps Getting Worse

Devil's Favor 4/?

Rating: M for violence and sexual situations. M/M slash of The Devil/Sam persuasion with a side of Andi/Sam in the beginning.

Sorry for the long wait. This chapter just didn't want to come. Every time I wrote it Andi became a whiny shrew. She is still out of character, but better than the first drafts. Any suggestions to improve her character would be welcome as I still think she's not sounding right. Cheers.

A Bad Day Just Keeps Getting Worse

Sam got home late that afternoon from the hospital. It was a bitch trying to open his front door between one arm in a brace and his other with a broken pinky finger. As he finally entered his apartment all Sam wanted to do was get some well deserved rest. He was exhausted both from the beating and all the tests the doctors ran. It turned out besides the broken finger he needed seven stitches in his head, had two cracked ribs and a pulled muscle in his left arm.

At least he was on some good drugs and wasn't feeling all of the pain yet. Most of his injuries weren't bad, thankfully. Although the cracked ribs hurt like a bitch and the lack of movement in his arm was a pain in the ass. So overall, Sam felt like utter crap and wasn't looking forward to explaining what happened to anyone.

Sam hadn't gotten a chance to call Andi in between the x-ray and cat-scan so he really hoped she was in a forgiving mood. Even for his less than stellar track record of disappearing at weird times, being missing for over a day when he was only supposed to be gone an hour was a bit much. He listened to the apartment for a minute, but it seemed quiet. He let out a relieved sigh as he closed the door. He really didn't have the energy to get into a fight right then. After dropping his keys and prescription bottle on the kitchen counter Sam lowered himself carefully onto the living room sofa.

"I'll just rest my eyes for a second then I'll start calling everyone to let them know I'm alright." Sam murmured softly as his eyelids began to droop.

He was woken from a sound sleep in what felt like a few minutes later by someone shaking his shoulder. The movement jarred his cracked ribs painfully as Sam opened his eyes, hissing painfully at the continued movement.

"Andi?"

"Wake up Sam. Where the hell have you been? Are you alright?"

"Could you stop shaking me please." Sam ordered softly as his eyes fell closed once again. He just didn't have the energy to keep the open and concentrate on Andi's questions at the same time. The light streaming in from the window hurt his eyes. "I'm okay, I promise."

"You're okay?" Andi shrieked sharply. "You've been gone for 24 hours without a word and then you come home looking like an accident victim. Where the hell were you?"

That quickly Andi changed from a shrieking banshee to his caring girlfriend as she brushed his hair carefully away from his forehead and stitches.

"You did get into a car accident didn't you?" Andi bit her lip in concern, as she actually looked at the extent of Sam's injuries. "Are you alright, hun?"

"Don't worry I'm fine I promise." Sam was quick to reassure her as she continued fussing over his. If this was the response he could expect maybe Sam should get mauled more often by rampaging demons. It was kind of nice.

"Was anyone else hurt in the accident? Why didn't you call me from the hospital. I could have let Sock and Ben know too. I assume they don't know what happened either."

"No the guys don't know yet. I was just about to call you and the work bench to let everyone know. I didn't get a chance to contact anyone earlier because they were running tests."

"Is your car totaled?" Andi asked as her hand tightened in his hair instinctively as she thought how much worse Sam could have been injured. The pressure on his head hurt like a bitch but Sam kept quiet because Andi seemed upset enough as it was and he didn't want to draw further attention to his injuries.

"It wasn't a car accident." Sam told her quietly.

"Then what happened?"

"Tony happened."

"Tony?" Andi asked in shock. "He did this to you?"

"Yes. He flipped out and was using me as bait for the devil."

"But he's your friend. He was helping you get out of your contract."

"I don't understand it much either." Sam acknowledged. "He wanted revenge on Lucifer and didn't care that he was using me to do it."

"But-"

"He's a demon, Andi. I guess he doesn't think of friendship the same way as we do." Sam tried to explain, both for Andi as well as himself.

"Did you send him back to hell then?" She asked in a small voice. Sam hated to hear her that way since her confidence was one of the things he loved about her.

"I didn't have a vessel. In fact if it wasn't for Lucifer Tony wouldn't have stopped."

Sam had decided that when Andi first found out about his other job that he would be honest with her as much as he could. He knew that his life put a lot of strain on their relationship, but he loved her and if being honest made Andi feel more involved, so be it. Not that he wouldn't sugar-coat the truth every so often if he thought it was in her best interests. Like he was doing now.

Some times Sam didn't think that Andi fully understood the situation he was in. Maybe because she wasn't there for the actually reaping, or maybe it was because she wasn't with him right from the beginning like Sock and Benjy were. What ever the reason, Andi was content to boss him around from a distance, offer idealistic suggestions that anyone acquainted with Lucifer would know won't work, and assume that his contract was just a small stumbling block. Sam was never sure if she was willfully blind to his predicament, or was just hoping for the best.

It very well could be Sam's fault for letting her bury her head in the sand, but he didn't want her worried more then she had to be. He had a dangerous job after all. He had just gotten into the grove with this whole reaping thing, and now he had a demon army after him. The longer this went on the more Andi got pulled into his freaky life. Just as Sam was going to open his mouth to explain the new situation they now found themselves in Andi beat him to the punch. It was her tone of voice that got his attention first. She sounded utterly defeated.

"He would have killed you."

"But he didn't Andi. See I'm fine."

Sam gingerly lifted his right arm and placed it around her shaking shoulders, pulling her against his side. He hoped the contact would reassure her that he was in one piece and she would stop crying. Instead she seemed to get worse. He could feel tears dripping down his neck from where she tucked her head into his side. Sam had to move closer to hear when she began to whisper against his damp skin.

"You left here last night to see a good friend who was going to get you out of your contract. You come back beat up, with who knows what broken. Come to find out Tony did it. The one demon in this whole mess who you trusted. On top of that the only reason you're alive is because of the Devil. You are putting yourself more in the devil's grasp all the time and if a friend can kill you it's just a matter of time before one of the other demons get lucky."

"Andi-"

"I thought that there was a way to get out of your contract. If we tried hard enough we could do it. Maybe I deluded myself so much because I do love you Sam, I don't know. But I can't do this anymore. I care about you too much to watch as you kill yourself by degrees doing the devil's bidding. Since our only hope betrayed you, what chance do you really have getting out of the contract? The devil owns you Sam."

"That's not true." Sam's voice cracked in horror at what Andi was saying to him. He felt physically sick at all the venom coating her words.

"It is true." Andi told him sharply, pulling her head straight so that they were looking in the eye. Hers were damp with tears, but cold almost, causing Sam to shiver suddenly with foreboding. "I thought that there was room for me too, but you live at the devil's whim. Eventually you'll die by it too."

"What are you saying?"

"I can't watch him destroy you, Sam. I won't."


	5. For Medicinal Purposes Only

Devil's Favor 5/?

Rating: M for violence and sexual situations. M/M slash of The Devil/Sam persuasion with a side of Andi/Sam in the beginning.

Sorry for the long wait. This chapter just didn't want to come. Also I have a tendency to put too many details in my fics, so this one I jump scenes and just summarize. We'll see how it works. Besides I can't wait to get to the good stuff. Cheers.

For Medicinal Purposes Only

When Sam and Ben came home from the Bench at 6:30 PM they found Sam laying prostate on the living room floor, staring dazedly at the ceiling. His right arm was tucked close to his side and he had a big bandage on his forehead.

"Hey man, have you been doing that all day?" Sock asked hesitantly. "You missed a killer prank we pulled on Ted this morning."

"I just got home... again."

"What's up with the sling?" Ben motioned to the sling resting on Sam's stomach. "I think that's supposed to be on your arm. Are you alright?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah. I'll be fine." Sam answered although his voice sounded dull and spacey. "Tony tried to kill me that's all."

"Tony Tony? Our Tony? The Tony previously of Steve and Tony?"

"Yeah. He thought I was the Devil's son."

"What?" Both Ben and Sock asked in shock. They shared a concerned look over Sam's head.

"Used me as bait... Lucifer healed me though, at least most of it. Still hurts like a bitch, but at least if I was the Devil's son I'd know where I stood."

"What are you talking about, man?"

"After Andi broke up with me-" Sam continued in the same monotone.

"WHAT?" Again echoed his two best friends.

"Why would she do that?" Ben asked in shock. "You two have a great relationship."

"Well it turns out she just now realized that Lucifer owns my ass." For the first time that night Sam seemed angry instead of just numb from shock. "I really wish she had figured it out before we started dating, since it's been obvious since then."

"She'll come around." Sock tried to reassure his downtrodden roommate, who at that moment looked utterly pathetic. "You crazy kids love each other."

"Honestly, that's the least of my problems right now."

"What is Tony gonna come after you to finish the beat down?"

"No he's back in hell."

"Okay then." Ben commented. "That would explain the sling. What was the vessel this time?"

"No vessel. The Devil did it."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So I went over and talked to my dad to ask if I was really his son and if that was the reason he tore pages from my contract."

"I really don't like the sound of this." Ben murmured to Sock under his breath.

"Does that mean we can call you Satan Jr?" Sock asked Sam gleefully. "How about just Junior for short?"

"'M not the Devil's kid. Turns out my dad was able to exchange his soul for mine after he died and save my soul from eternal torment. Both him and mom know about it but turns out they'd rather sacrifice their own son in their place."

"Damn! And I thought my family was bad."

"But they're real sorry about." Sam told them with a small bitter smile. "Feel absolutely terrible."

"Well that sucks big hairy monkey balls."

"Yeah."

"Hey at least technically you're still in the same situation as before." Ben mentioned quietly, although he looked absolutely furious on Sam's behalf.

"Benjy's right. The Devil still owns your soul, but you're no worse off then you were before you found out."

"Yeah, except my own parents couldn't give a damn about me."

"No offense man, but your dad's a dick." Sock told him as he flopped down besides Sam on the carpet, with Ben laying down on his other side. "Let's just hope the Devil doesn't want you to capture a soul, huh. That would really suck!"

The three friends looked at each other for a few moments before all three broke into laughter. If Sam's was tinged with hysteria the boys didn't call attention to it.

"Let's all go and get trashed." Ben suggested unexpectedly, ignoring the surprised reaction of his friends. "Booze makes everything look better. We can worry about it all tomorrow."

"No offense guys but I really don't feel up to dealing with crowds right now."

"That's what the mini bar and refrigerator is for, man." Sock told him as he rolled to his feet. "It's a good thing I just stocked up. You want a Corona or should we start with the hard stuff?"

A little over two hours later all three roommates were passed out on the living room couch, although Sock was in the process of falling off the end. Empty beer, tequila and scotch bottles were all over the room. Silently so as to not wake them up, Lucifer appeared in the room with a large wooden chest. He placed it in the middle of the coffee table where his reaper would be sure to see it first thing when he woke up.

Lucifer's lips quirked upwards into a smirk as he imagined how colorful Sam's reaction to his present promised to be. Just as he was about to disappear as silently as he entered he glance back at Sam. Taking a step closer to the crowded couch he pulled the afghan laying on the back and threw in haphazardly over the three sleeping humans. The smirk melted off Lucifer's face as he took a closer look at his reaper. Even in sleep Sammy was frowning. The Devil placed his hand on Sam's forehead just next to the bandage and Sam's brow smoothed out in relief.

"Get some sleep, Sammy" Lucifer whispered quietly, brushing his hair off his forehead. "You're going to need it.


	6. A Deal with the Devil

Devil's Favor 6/?

Rating: M for violence, naughty language, and sexual situations. M/M slash of The Devil/Sam persuasion with a side of Andi/Sam in the beginning.

Sorry for the long wait. My computer died and I just got it up and running again. I got part of a particular plot point from a Picard/Q fic that I read years ago, unfortunately I don't remember the authors name. If you're reading this thanks a bunch for the idea. Now that the basics have been explained let the Sevil really begin.

A Deal with the Devil

Sam woke up the next morning unable to move his arms, with what felt like a hammer beating a tune between his eyes. He squinted his eyes open slightly and took stock of his surroundings. Ben was still asleep on his right with his head resting on a cushion. Sock on the other hand, was lying half on the couch and half off with his ass sticking up over the head rest. For the first time in over twenty-four hours Sam's lips lifted in a genuinely good-humored smile. The lightened mood did not last however when Sam caught sight of the wooden chest sitting on his coffee tablei

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Sam screamed in frustrated anger. "Can't I have one day off to lick MY GODDAMNED WOUNDS?"

"Shut up Sam. The yelling isn't really helping my head any." Ben told him rather grumpily from beneath a cushion.

"Yeah man, chill out." Sock agreed as he fell off the side of the couch with a curse. "Damn it!"

"There's a freakin' vessel on the freakin' coffee table guys. So no I will not chill out."

"Are you serious?" Sock asked as his head popped up to look over the back of the couch. "Geez you weren't kidding when you said he owned your ass, huh?"

"Well, let's see what it is."

"Yeah." Ben agreed. "The sooner we capture the demon the sooner we can figure out what to do about the Andi situation."

"I'm really not in the mood to-"

"Come on man, chop chop. Who knows the vessel may be something cool this time."

With another woebegone look at his two friends Sam hesitantly opened the chest. Once all the smoke was gone they looked inside the box.

"Sweet!" Sock exclaimed excitedly.

"It's rope."

"Not just rope, Sam. It's a lasso. I always wanted to try one of these."

"Hey look there's a folder on the bottom of the box."

Inside the folder were stats about a cowboy traveling with a rodeo. He did barrel racing among other things and had been responsible for killing five women during the rodeo's tour of the country. Underneath a picture were three ticket stubs for a rodeo just out of town for later that day. It seemed like the devil had already made arrangements.

"Maybe the devil's not so bad. Even he thinks you looked pathetic yesterday so he gave you directions and a picture for once." Sock pointed out. "We'll be done with this in no time flat."

Two hours later the phrase 'famous last words' were at the forefront of Sam's mind as he was being chased with an electric cattle prod that had enough volts to kill him more than twice over if it connected. His friends and he stupidly hadn't thought how difficult it was to use a lasso with only one arm and four working fingers, and for all of Sock's enthusiasm none of them knew how to work a lasso properly. Sam looked over his shoulder to gage how close the insane cowboy was to him only to feel a sudden pull on his arms. Sam was pulled backwards towards the escaped soul sharply and he tucked his injured arm close to his side and braced for impact with the ground. Only to feel his forward momentum stop suddenly.

"What the hell?"

"Another fine mess you've gotten yourself into Sammy."A voice chortled from a few feet away from him. Sam couldn't stop the grimace from forming as he recognized the gleeful voice of the Devil.

As Sam opened his eyes he had to take a second look at his surroundings because everything was frozen in place with the exception of Lucifer and his own face. Besides that Sam could not move his body at all and he saw Sock and Ben frozen a few feet away as well. He tried to ignore the vulnerability of his position as Lucifer strolled even closer until he was standing directly in front of Sam's immobile body.

"What did you do?"

"I just want to have a little chat with you without this one interrupting." Lucifer told him, flicking a hand at the escaped soul behind Sam. Sam glanced over his shoulder and squeaked in shock as the cowboy was literally less than a foot away from him, with the electric prod just a few inched from Sam's exposed neck.

"A chat?" Sam screeched. "I'm about to be killed and you want to have a chat?"

"Well, I suppose I could simply wait until you get downstairs."

"Downstairs? I... d-don't want to go d-downstairs yet." Sam stuttered in terror, looking into Lucifer's gaze hoping to see mercy or at least some concern for his predicament. He saw neither. "How about you help me, and then we can chat as much as you want."

"Well, see there's a problem there. I can't interfere with free will at all... and besides, I'm not really a helper."

"P-please." Sam was not above begging for his life and hoped that the puppy eyes would once again work to his advantage as his eyes watered with tears he refused to shed. "I'll do anything you want, just help me."

"Anything?"

"Any-" Sam noticed that Lucifer was smirking at him gleefully, his eyes looking particularly menacing. A few facts clicked in Sam's mind and he forgot that he was for all intents and purposes at the devil's complete mercy. "You set me up!"

"Now would I do something like that?" Lucifer tried to ask innocently.

"Yes!"

"Well done Sammy, but it doesn't change the situation you're in does it?"

"What else can you possibly want?" Sam asked near tears. He just didn't have the mental faculties today to deal with this situation. "You already own my soul."

"I need you to do me a favor."

"A favor implies choice."

"But you do have a choice, just not one that you like." Lucifer told him almost gently. The big smile on his face told it's own tale however. "I need you to accompany me to a, hmm, business retreat you'd call it. Some of my subordinates need to see me in person so that I may assert my dominance once again. It seems that all of the escapes and the little revolt have weakened some of my 'tenants' fear to the point of mutiny."

"Um... okay. What do you expect me to do about it?"

"Nothing directly. But I need another set of eyes and ears to observe and you are the only one I know won't be trying to stab me in the back."

"After you set me up to be killed just so I'd agree to your little request how can you be so sure?" Sam grumbled as he tried to move his arm without effect.

Without him being aware Lucifer had moved even closer to him so that he could look deeply into his reaper's eyes. Sam never really realized how much larger Lucifer was then him until the other man pushed his body flush against his own and looked deeply into his eyes. The heat the devil gave off was startling and Sam attempted to shy away but could only move his head a fraction of an inch backwards. The rest of his body stayed put.

"I haven't forgotten your actions with Tony just yesterday. You may hate me Sam but you are at least honorable about it. If you were to betray me at the very least you would be honest with me."

"I don't hate you... I think."

"And that is why I want you with me."

"Fine. Just get me out of here." Sam agreed, ignoring the slight embarrassed blush covering his cheeks at the semi-compliment.

"Very well, Sammy." Lucifer agreed with a smirk as he took a small step back from his bound reaper. "Oh, just one more thing."

"What?" Sam asked in exasperation.

"You will have to pretend to be my sex slave."

"What!"


	7. But Leather Won’t Match Your Tie!

Devil's Favor 7/?

Rating: M for violence, naughty language, and sexual situations. M/M slash of The Devil/Sam persuasion with a side of Andi/Sam in the beginning.

Just saw the finale and was a bit disappointed, but on the plus side that gave me motivation to get this next chapter up. Hope y'all like it.

But Leather Won't Match Your Tie!

"Well it's either that or consort." Lucifer commented casually.

"What's the difference?" Sam managed to squeak out in a high-pitched voice.

"It's all a matter of respect, Sammy. As my consort you wouldn't have to service me in front of my underlings to prove your place-"

"I like that option."

"But see, you're not really the consort type. Any consort of mine would have to be harsh, intimidating. You know someone who won't take flack from anyone."

"I can be intimidating." Sam glared at Lucifer when he simply raised an eyebrow incredulously in response. "If it'll save my ass, literally, then I'm sure I can do it."

"I'll give you a week to figure something out." Lucifer agreed. He leered at Sam's still-bound body for a long moment before he took a step back. "But if after that time I don't think you act like I think you should it's back to sex slave. In fact I have the perfect outfit in mind."

Sam's vision blinked out for a moment and once he became aware again he realized he was a bit cold. Looking down reluctantly he moaned in despair. He was wearing the shortest, tightest black leather shorts he had ever seen, and some king of tank top made of long hanging chains. He had a collar on his neck also attached to a chain which Sam followed to Lucifer's hand.

"Oh god!"

"Not even close, Sammy." Lucifer smirked as he slowly wrapped the chain around his fist, tightening the slack at his collar. "Mmmm. Maybe we'll stick to the sex slave actually. You look delicious like that."

The devil had always had a strange sense of humor, but this was beyond wrong. The really scary thing was that Sam wasn't sure if he was kidding. Lucifer was so close to him at that point that his wrist was under Sam's chin as he pulled at the collar so that Sam's head tugged upward sharply. Expecting the customary leer, or even an evil smirk, Sam was frightened to see an unusually intense look on Lucifer's face. His eyes seemed to be glowing with an unholy light, and for the first time in a while Sam was genuinely scared of the devil and what he may do to him.

"But leather won't match your tie!" Sam stuttered in fright the first thing he thought of. Lucifer was obviously very vain. Who knew it might distract him momentarily.

"The benefits definitely outweigh the disadvantages. Besides I could always get a leather tie to match. Most of the demons already half-expect it anyway."

If Sam hadn't already been frozen he would have stiffened in shock as he felt Lucifer's thumb begin to caress his pulse point in small circles.

"Um… you do know I'm not into dudes… right?"

Lucifer ignored the protest. Moving his hand up along Sam's jaw line and then to his lips, running his thumb over his lower lip and pushing almost to the point where the tip forced it's way inside. Lucifer only pulled back when he hear a small whimper from his reaper. Looking into eyes dilated by fear, he angrily waved his hand and released Sam from his hold.

"You have a week." Lucifer snarled. "Don't waste it."


	8. Clothes Make the Man

Devil's Favor 8/?

Rated: M for violence, naughty language, and sexual situations. M/M slash of the Devil/Sam persuasion as the story progresses.

Author's Note: I do not own Reaper or it's characters and I am making no money from this fic.

I apologize for the long time in between updates, but I am picking up my fics again and hope to update most of them in the next few days. Hopefully I will get back to updating once a week again. Drop me a line and let me know what you think.

Clothes Make the Man

After the harrowing conversation with Lucifer, the actual soul capture was a walk in the park in comparison. Thankfully in large part to Lucifer's intervention of putting the cattle-prod happy soul thirty feet away from Sam when he finally unfroze everyone. This gave Sam, Sock and Ben just enough time to get the guy lassoed and on his way back to hell.

Of course the guys noticed the fact that suddenly the cowboy moved without either of them noticing seemingly instantaneously. It didn't take them long to begin interrogating Sam about what happened.

"You're totally the Devil's bitch, dude."

"That's not helpful." Ben told Sock sharply while sneaking a glance at Sam. He was pale and favoring his injured right arm a bit. His hair stood on end as if he had been pulling at it and he was even shaking slightly, whether from leftover pain from yesterday or fear Ben couldn't tell. It took Sock a few seconds more to actually observe his friend, but once he saw what Ben did he quieted down.

"What am I going to do guys?" Sam asked softly, while keeping his defeated gaze aimed towards the ground.

"Come on man. We've got a week." Sock clapped him on the back. "Remember the time we got the Sanderson twins to go out with us, huh?"

"Yeah. What about it, man? I got other things to worry about just now."

"Think about it." Sock told him enthusiastically, although for once the mirth didn't reach his eyes. "How long did that take us to pull off?"

"I dunno, a few days. What's your point?" Sam asked.

"If we could find a way to pull those lovely ladies in just a few days, then we'll find a way this time too."

"They were drinking at the time man." Sam couldn't help but remind his friends, although a small smile broke through his depression as he thought back to that time.

"Maybe we could get the Devil drunk?" Ben put in dryly.

Both Sam and Sock looked at Ben in shock for a moment while the third kept his face as still as possible, before all three of them cracked up laughing as they imagined the Devil sloppy drunk.

"To the batmobile, gentleman."

"You've got an idea?" Ben asked as they all got into the car.

"Wait and see young padawan. Wait and see."

The ride was a bit quiet as Sock drove them into the shopping district. Before they could protest he had pulled them into the parking lot of a specialty leather store.

"I already tried the leather, Sock." Sam bitched when he saw the biker mannequin in the window. "Not really my look."

"Do I want to know how you know about this place?"

"The girls love the some Sock in chaps guys." Sock answered while fingering the soft leather of a vest at the entrance of the store. Before the others could taunt him for that mental picture a beautiful redhead in a pair of red hotpants and tight t-shirt interuptted them.

"Anything I can do for you today?" The salesperson asked as her eyes took a leisurely jaunt up each of the three men.

"Sam here needs a new look. He's trying to get rid of the boy-next-door image and needs some help." Sock smirked as he pushed Sam into the store as they followed the redhead to a rack of leather pants.

"Well you've come to the right place, sugar." She winked at Sam as he blushed scarlet. "Let's just see what we can do."


	9. Training to be a Badass

Devil's Favor 9/?  
Rated: M Pairing: Sam/Devil A/N: orry for the crazy long wait. I haven't had internet access in a loong time. Hopefully the formating

Training to Be a Badass

"Now that you at least look the part," Sock commented. "How are we going to convince a bunch of demons that you are a tough little bitch?"  
Sam walked out of the clothing store behind Sock wearing a sleek pair of black pants and a silver button down shirt, complete with a studded bracelet and an eyebrow piercing. It definately wasn't his usual style, but Sam actually looked a few steps up from his normal 'slacker' outfits.

"That's great man, and I appreciate the shopping trip, but I don't look intimidating in the least like this." Sam told them as he gestured to the outfit helplessly.

"Sock did good, Sam." Ben reassured him as he exited the store carrying the bags. "The clothes make you look well put-together, which is crucial if you are supposed to be a romantic interest of the Devil. I mean he is definately an evil bastard, but can he wear a suit."

"Geez man. Stop the fanboy shit and concentrate on something the really matters." Sock socked Ben it the shoulder playfully. "Like if you think we should dye Sam's hair black to match."

"Shut up guys. I am being serious. I don't think Sam can pull off badass like a 300 pound biker could. We have to work on his presense and general look. I think the clothes are a good first step, and we should definately dye his hair black."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Sam grumbled as he fiddled with the brown strands of his hair. "It is my hair."

"No! Now let mummy and daddy talk."

"Dude, you are totally the chick in this relationship."

"Sock-"

"I always knew you wanted to call me daddy, you kinky bitch you." Sock crowed in triumph, as he gestured his two friends back to the car.

Neither saw the small smirk as he watched Ben flip his lid and Sam start laughing. Sock would take the laughs where he could get them. Especially since he didn't know how successful they would be in turning Sam into a proper badass. All three of them still tended to screech like little girls when they see spiders afterall. This would require some careful planning.

"Okay, you have got to stop slouching Sam. You are not a tall guy, but you look even shorter when you do that."

"Badasses don't shriek OR giggle, man!"

"You look constipated like that. Stop it. I said grimace not whatever that face is."

"The key is to feign disinterest at anything that you happen to see." BANG BANG "You can't startle at every little noise or action."

"Act secure in your place at the Devil's side. Think about it Sam, for all the others know, you make their boss YOUR bitch behind closed doors. Play up the seducing looks... What the hell have you been doing with poor Andie? You still look constipated."

"Okay, much better. Do you think our little boy is ready for his first field test?"

"What the hell are we doing at Dorcina's?" Sam asked as they pulled up to the valet parking. "I never even took Andie here. This place is swanky."

"Eh... I got one of the cooks a fake id once, he put in the good word." Sock waved off the question as irrelevant. "Now concentrate! This will be a good test. Remember: arrogance, dickish behavior, entitlement, and authoritative. Go make daddy proud, man."

"You really have got to stop refering to yourself as daddy." Sam told him with a sigh as he practically melted out of the door as the valet opened it. He noticed that Sock wasn't getting out though and ruined it by poking his head back through the open window. "Aren't you coming?"

"Dude! What did I just say?" Sock gestured angrily. "Take this seriously. I got you a date for this thing and you have to get your game face on." Sam straightened his suitcoat and tie and strode to the enterance. He ignored the waiting patrons as if they didn't exist and nodded regally at the well-dressed, although harried, woman at the greeting desk.

"Reservation for Oliver."

"That will be ten-"

Sam calmly passed over a hundred dollar bill, and waited expactantly as she looked him over.

"Right this way please. Your date has yet to arrive." She told him as she led him to an out of the way table next to the window overlooking the garden in the back of the restaurant. "I will get you a wine list as well."

"Very well." Sam responded impassively, when in reality he wanted to gape like a rube. The ceiling had many beautiful chandeliers, lovely oak tables and cushoined chairs, and the tableclothes looked like a sheer silk web with crystal plates atop them. The whole effect was breathtaking. He managed to keep a straight face however, despite of his shock. Sam was grateful for the practice when Lucifer walked in and headed straight to his table. He even managed to stand to great his date gracefully, carefully hiding his shock behind a blank expression.

"Hello Sam. Don't you look delectable this evening."

As he gifted the Devil with a small smile and moved further into his personal space, Sam had one thought tumbling through his mind on a continuous loop. Holy shit!


End file.
